Jeffrey Ridgway (Psycho Series Character)
Jeffrey Ridgway Jr., also known as BigBrudda or Psycho Brother, is Jesse Ridgway's older brother. He is the main protagonist of the Big Brudda Series, as well the secondary, later true main antagonist in the "Psycho" series starting on Jesse's exlie created by McJuggerNuggets. Personality Jeffrey Ridgway Jr., just like his father (of course not as bad as his dad's), has anger issues and is incredibly antagonistic to his younger brother. These acts result in shows of destruction and humiliation, as well as breaking up with his partly-antagonistic girlfriend. After Jesse's exile from the house, Jeffrey becomes more insecure, going to extreme lengths such as recording the flattening of Eagles Landing to framing Jesse and threatening Uncle Larry's house with a paintball gun as a prank (which backfires horribly with the help of Jesse and Larry). For revenge, he, in the most dramatic way possible, vandalised Larry's RV writing "BIG BRUDDA IS WATCHING YOU". Biography He starts as an anti-hero, the main deuteragonist and the secondary antagonist of The "Psycho" series. He enjoys watching his dad breaking Jesse stuff, humiliating Jesse and constantly films videos of him, usually revolving around destruction on one of Jesse's possessions. For a brief time after the events of the play button, Jeffrey had a change of heart and allied with Jesse to destroy their father's trophies. However, the bond was destroyed when Jeffrey wakes his father up when Jesse attempts to grab the Skyrim game in The Ridgway Residence. Eventually, this led Jeffrey to take his father's role as the main antagonist for the rest of the Psycho Series. After Jesse is banned from the house, Jeffrey attempts to prank him with a paintball gun but fails. In revenge, he frames Jesse for breaking some what was left of his dad's trophies. Jesse is attacked by Psycho Dad for this believing it was Jesse who destroyed his trophies. A few days later, Jeffrey's account was hacked by a Juggie purporting to by the internet activist group Anonymous and all of his videos were deleted, replaced by a video threatening Jeffrey if he does not back off. This lasted for a few days until he regained control of his account. Jeffrey thought it was Jesse behind this so for revenge, he hooked up the RV that Jesse was staying in and drove it to his house so Jesse would have to confront Psycho Dad. Jeffrey's plan fell apart when Jesse showed his father his trophy smashing video. Psycho Dad in turn destroyed Jeffrey's camera. Trivia *He is the second most profane character in the series. He uses strong language like fuck and dick and milder language like shit, Jesus Christ, bitch, ass and hell and goddamnit. *His help for Jesse was cut short when he calls Dad when Jesse sneaks in the house to get his games and started to film him when Jeffrey Sr. throws a Gorilla Mic to the ground. *Jeffrey is similar to Jack Quire in the Greatest Freakout Ever Series: They both are intelligent, sneaky and cheeky (even though Jeffrey is sarcastic). They both sometimes tell their father on purpose or record their reactions of the star event. *He has a YouTube channel called "BigBrudda", made on the same day the events of Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair occurred. *Jeffrey's channel also has been the fastest growing channel, beating Wiz Khalifa, Taylor Swift, etc. *He could be the most maniacal character of the series and the two channels overall, since he won't hesitate to go to extreme lengths just for a few laughs and lots of views. *On April 28, 2015, Jeffrey (BigBrudda) got his YouTube channel hacked by A Juggie who prefers to remain anonymous. However, a day later it was recovered by Jeffrey himself and posted a new video to prove it. *It was revealed that the reason why Jeffrey does those lengths is to get even with Jesse. *As of the events between Psycho Dad Grills Wii U & Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies, we learn that Jeffrey is capable of multiple crimes. ** Theft - Jeffrey steals the RV to The Ridgway Residence ** Kidnapping - Jeffrey kidnaps Jesse with the stolen RV ** Vandalism - Jeffrey vandalized the RV with permenant marker (fortunately, it was cleaned off) ***'Trespassing' (partly illegal) - Jeffrey terrorizes Larry Abraham's home, as well as staining Phoenix Landing with a paintball gun *He is called Jay-Tee by various family members. *On May 8, 2015, Jeffrey got all his videos back after getting hacked. QuotesCategory:Villains * What the hell is going on? * A little island native over here.... * GODDAMMIT!! * JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!! * The Play Button is mine, bitch! * He should not be doing this.... * Is that my fucking goddamn computer smashed to Smithereens?! * Oh WAH! * See you on the other side! * Is this kitten meant to be in my trousers? * You gonna get a bath? * You just ruined my camera! * Hey there Juggies, it's your old pal McJuggerNuggets here! (mockingly) * I just wanted to get even! Gallery 4c4f415c3d7de4037edd5333100c29b4.png 11142157 453520844804886 66672307 n.jpg JeffreyRidgway.png JeffreyRidgwayJr.jpg Fd34e82592b8238935f79dddfcf8095b.png|Jeffrey wallows in defeat JeffreyMiddleFinger.png|Jeffrey in his formal attire Jeff and Kate.png|Jeffrey and Kate arguing|link=Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Jeff laughing.png|Jeffrey laughing at Jessie for locking him in his Uncle's RV|link=Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Jeff planing to cut hair.png|Jeffery planing to cut off some of Jessie's hair|link=Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Jeff smashes camera.png|Jeffrey smashing Jessie's Camera|link=Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. jeff smashing trophies.png|Jeffrey planing to smack his Dad's trophies|link=Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Jeff filming jessie's live stream.png|Jeffery filming Jessie's live stream while being it's raided by his Dad|link=Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Jeff stealing playbutton.png|Jeffery stealing Jessie's playbutton|link=Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. jeff being filmed.png|Jeff being filmed in the Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair video from a different angle|link=Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Jeff and jessie.png|Jeffrey and Jessie plaining to smash their Dad's trophies |link=Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Jeff finding trophies.png|Jeffrey finding some of his Dad's trophies|link=Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Category:Villains Category:Protagonists